


Pancakes

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Food, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim makes the best pancakes imaginable for Bones, and their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following anonymous prompt left on buckleup_meme:
> 
> [http://shine.yahoo.com/channel/food/dad-makes-worlds-most-incredible-pancakes-2399613/#photoViewer=7   
> I saw this on Yahoo and I think it screams for a schmoopy kidfic, Jim courting Bones via his sweet tooth, or the morning after the first sexy night. I know there's a couple of other bakery!fics out there, but the awesomeness of these pancakes, the adorable kid and the dad's name were just too good to pass up. Anything goes, I just wanted to share the potential inspiration. For those not wanting to click the link, its about a dad (named Jim) who makes 3D pancakes for his 3yo daughter. Mostly its pictures of the nifty pancakes, but there's a little blurb as well. ](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/5309.html?thread=759741)  
> This also serves as my third fill for the [Halloween Challenge 2011.](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/8433.html)

The sweet, vanilla scent of pancakes filled the apartment, as Leonard dressed himself for the day in his medical uniform. The doctor smiled to himself, hands smoothing down the front of his tunic, despite the fact said tunic was already wrinkle-free. From the kitchen, Leonard could hear Jim’s low murmur of a voice and the returning piping giggles and chatter of their three year old daughter, Ali. At the sound of the happy conversation filtering through into the bedroom, Leonard’s mind drifted off into thoughts of the past few years since the Enterprise had performed its last mission.

Leonard and Jim had settled surprisingly easily into their own apartment together after their final touchdown upon Earth, something which neither one would have conceived of when they’d first met. Although their transition from early, and instantaneous, friendship had glided effortlessly into a steady relationship, neither one could have foreseen they’d still be together after the Enterprise’s five year mission had long since ended. Both Leonard and Jim often caught themselves thinking that things had turned out differently than expected, yet definitely not undesirable in the long run.

Things had gotten easier and less strange once they’d settled into new Earth-bound vocations; Jim with his teaching job at the Academy in San Francisco and Leonard continuing his medical practice at the nearby hospital. It hadn’t taken them long after finally settling down to decide they wanted a child. Being physically incapable of producing their own baby themselves, they'd opted for a surrogate, looking forward to bringing up a child they could call their own.

Within two years, Ali had arrived, a bundle of giggling girlish glee that Jim and Bones doted upon equally. Jim was often fond of saying that Ali had his father’s eyes and Leonard had to agree; Ali’s eyes were large and hazel, mirroring the warmth that often softened Leonard’s whenever he was relaxed and at home with his loved ones. Leonard, in turn, was fond of saying that she also had the inherent mischievousness of her other father, proving that she took equally after them both.

Soon after she was born, Jim had started displaying an unusual trait that Leonard had never suspected that Jim even possessed; the other man could actually cook and was even quite good at it. The surprised Leonard often came home to a freshly cooked meal, delicious aromas settling around the apartment and setting Leonard’s stomach growling in anticipation. As soon as Ali was old enough, Jim started cooking for her too, often making something extra special for her in the mornings, before her two fathers had to leave for their respective jobs. Despite the fact that they hired a very well-respected nanny, neither father felt entirely comfortable with being away from their daughter for so long, hence the extra special treats whenever the three of them could be together.

Leonard had approved of Jim creating highly realized pancakes for Ali, all smooth lines and wonderful shapes that seemed magical to Ali and Leonard both. The doctor often found himself marvelling at the wonderful creations he saw placed upon the breakfast table every time he wandered into an early-morning kitchen and their daughter’s shining face as she demolished Jim’s current culinary creation. He still remembered pancakes in the shape of tacos, burgers, bacon and eggs, even a scale model of the Golden Gate Bridge once. Leonard often commented that it was “a cryin’ shame to eat such pieces of art.” Jim had always laughed at that, but said nothing, merely kissed Leonard good morning.

That morning was no exception. Leonard wandered through to the kitchen and was greeted by Ali’s typical shining face and wide grin, so reminiscent of Jim himself.

“Hi, Daddy Bones,” she said, when she saw him, eyes lighting up when Leonard entered.

“Hi, pumpkin,” Leonard replied, dropping a kiss to her sandy-haired head affectionately.

“Look what Daddy Jim made me,” she squealed as she pointed with her fork towards the pile of pancakes in front of her.

Jim wandered over, still wearing his apron and carrying a batter smeared spatula as Leonard examined the other man’s handiwork with a mock ferocious scowl. The doctor saw that the pancakes that morning resembled a scale model of an ancient dinosaur’s bones, which Ali said was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its bony arms reared from a wasted pancake ribcage, jaws forever parted in batter-laden toothy grimace. Leonard looked impressed, as he wrapped one arm around Jim’s slender waist.

“That’s great, darlin’,” Leonard said, although he wasn’t sure whether he was addressing Jim or their daughter in that one moment of time. “Seems a shame to eat it.”

“You say that every day, Bones,” Jim laughed, as he leant slightly into Leonard’s embrace.

“I know. You should stop making works of art, then and start making some proper breakfasts. I‘m a doctor, not an art dealer,” Leonard said, not really meaning it.

“Nooooo. Daddy Jim makes the best breakfasts,” Ali said, pouting up at Leonard with huge hazel eyes.

Leonard smiled at her, and ruffled her sandy hair.

“I don’t mean it, pumpkin, I know he does. Now, what have you made me, Jim? I‘m fair starved," Leonard asked, turning hopeful eyes onto the other man.

“Yeah, you look starved,” Jim said, patting Leonard’s soft abdomen with one hand, even as he thumped a plate of pancakes down upon Leonard’s place at table with the other.

Leonard lashed out a Jim, mock scowling at his partner even as Jim ducked out of the way. Unlike Ali’s plate of Pancake-osaurus Rex, Leonard had a plate of pancakes shaped like a puppy-dog, no doubt fuelled by Jim‘s tendencies to term Leonard as a puppy, all large eyes and toothless bites that rarely ever hurt. Leonard had always smiled beneath his scowls that Jim was, essentially, calling him a big softie, really.

The doctor sighed in feigned disgust and set about dissecting the puppy’s little pancake body clinically. However, he did not pass comment upon Jim’s choice of culinary sculpture that morning. Jim, himself, smiled at the top of Leonard’s bowed, dark-haired head, watching as his lover ate his breakfast hungrily. No matter the shape of the pancakes on any given morning, nothing could take away the kindly doctor’s appetite.

Silence reigned then, with only Ali piping up with random odds of conversation, to which both Jim and Bones replied with fond smiles. Finally, the dishes were cleaned of their food contents, washed and put away, before it was time for Bones to leave, being the first of the couple to go to work. Jim waited, blue eyes watchful as Bones slipped through the front door.

“Bones,” Jim said, making the other man stop in his tracks and turn partially. “Take care at work today.”

“Damnit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a stuntman,” Bones replied, amusement glimmering in his eyes. “Of course I’ll take care.”

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes at the other man, before bunching his fist into the front of Bones’ medical tunic. Bones allowed the other man to angle him closer, mouths meeting in a heated goodbye kiss, lips, teeth, tongues clashing. Finally, Bones pulled away, glad to note that he wasn’t the only one left breathless by the kiss. He leant in to place one final, ferocious peck on Jim’s mouth, before turning to leave for work.

Jim watched him go before returning to play with Ali for a while, until the time came for the nanny to arrive. Once Jim was satisfied that Ali was settled, he left the apartment behind, heading towards Starfleet Academy and the long day of lectures that was ahead of him. Externally he loved his job, yet internally, he was just counting down the hours until he could return to Leonard and Ali once more. Across town and Leonard, himself, was rushing through the day, Jim and Ali a constant presence in his mind, while in a certain homely apartment, a little girl played, waiting for her two fathers to return home.


End file.
